The Legend Of Spyro The Eternal Night
by deathman9999
Summary: Gay and Futanari
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 new adventure**

The 10 dragons were walking around the garden at night and they all heard bombs being dropped by apes on dreadwings we must get back to the temple quickly ignitus said so they followed then the 5 heroes spyro cynder futanari cynder flame and futanari ember fell asleep by accident then with all of them in the same dream were are we they asked a voice spoke you 5 dragons can posses many abilities he said wait who are you they asked you may call me the chronicler i gave you the ability to slow down time but use it sparingly you need to learn 4 more elemental breaths wind shadow poison and fear in which there are guardians throughout the dreams in which when they teach you their abilities they will escape the dream with you and be where you are the first guardian is shadow a black dragon who will teach you how to use shadow then they got taught shadow breath and woke up back where they slept with shadow then they arrive at the temple defeat apes and fight the assassin (Mumbles) prepare to die what did he say spyro said i think he said preparing to die or preparing a pie something like that said flame they defeated the assassin and the 5 introduced shadow to the other guardians so you are a shadow guardian who teaches the power of shadow said ignitus yes i am and am grateful to be saved by these 5 heroes they used the shadow fury to transform and then futanari cynder and futanari ember sukced on their cokcs 4 in each mouth now futanari ember truly understood how futanari cynder took 4 cocks before in her mouth she thought as futanari cynder taking 4 cocks for the second time then cynder fucked futanari cynder thrusted into flame plowed into ember shoved into ignitus rammed into volteer mated cyril fucked terrador plowed into convexius rammed into shadow shoved into spyro they came then all 10 dragons shoved their cocks into shadows ass they came from the rubbing and thrusting they could not contain themselves when they felt their dicks against one another then they came so then ignitus looked through the pool of visions see anything they said no all i see is darkness now i see you 5 at the base of a tree he said weve seen that tree but only in our dreams but they feel like nightmares and we see a mountain draped in shadow they said the mountain of malefor the guardians said so you 5 dragons will go to ancient grove to find the tree and we need to alert the other islands about the disaster and the celestial moons are closing in the ape kings forces have attacked the temple the first attack of many ignitus said so the 5 heroes flew off to ancient grove


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Ancient Grove**

They went through the forest and wondered what they were supposed to do when they got to the tree as they did that they wandered through the forest they blew up a gate took down another assassin and went to sleep to another nightmare to learn wind i will teach you all you need to know said chronicler they were taught wind breath by the dragon named Buran then they woke up with the wind guardian they killed more apes and then they transformed futanari cynder and futanari ember sucked on their cocks 2 in each mouth then cynder fucked futanari cynder thrusted into flame plowed into ember shoved into buran rammed into spyro they came then all 5 dragons shoved their cocks into burans ass they all came so much from the rubbing and thrusting buran went back to the temple and the dragons continued through the forest they saw the tree wait a minute so now you're telling me were in the middle of the forest in search of some stupid tree and at the heart of it all we don't even know what to do here flame said there has to be a way spyro said then a rumble shook the ground and out came the creature of wood arborick they killed it then a pirate named skabb came out you killed him he was going to be our main attraction at the tournament the bird said so skabb kidnapped the dragons and took them to the fellmuth arena meanwhile back at the temple with all 6 guardians waiting for the heroes return and hunter got sent out to find them then they saw buran coming towards them are you on of the dragons that came from the nightmares said ignitus yes i am buran said then they fucked ignitus fucked volteer thrusted into cyril plowed into terrador shoved into convexius mated shadow fucked buran they came then all 6 dragons shoved their dicks into burans ass they came


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 fellmuth arena**

The 5 dragons were at a giant pirate ship we need to find a way out of here spyro said it's time to fight fools the bird said so they went to the arena and killed buffalo beetles them they went to sleep into another nightmare you already know of the events that will happen the chronicler said what is going to happen they asked hi I am death here to teach you fear so they got taught fear and they made it to the end look into the pool said the chronicler what do you see he said we see a mountain draped In shadow why are they coming to it they said it is their calling they cannot resist the temptation and they can roam freely only for a short while and there will be a time where you will have to choose your own path meet me in the celestial caves on the white isle chronicler said they woke up with death back in the cell it's time to bruise not time to snooze the bird said then they killed the raider ship and the executioner then gaul launched an attack on the ship they were escaping through the ship I will head back to the temple death said the heroes went through the ship into skabbs room found a map defeated him and flew off to the celestial caves on the white isle and into another nightmare they met the poison guardian named toxicity he taught them poison they woke up on the white isle and he flew back to the temple while the 5 went in search for the chronicler meanwhile at the temple the 2 dragons from the last 2 nightmares were at the temple you must be the last 2 dragons from the nightmares ignitus said yes we are they said the 9 guardians made an anal train ignitus fucked volteer thrusted into cyril plowed into toreador shoved into convexius rammed into shadow mated buran fucked death plowed into toxicity then all 8 dragons shoved their cocks into toxicitys ass


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 celestial caves on the white isle**

They made it and they entered a room with 9 doors with all the 9 elements they have learned so far they went through each test defeated all of the spirits and defeated their biggest fear malefor and then they entered the next room and saw the chronicler the chronicler they said yes it is i and i live here where i look through my books and add new memories to your books in which your 5 books are still left with pages incomplete can we see they asked of course they said and here is a book about the purple dragon malefor he learned the elements then he was casted into exile with the powers overtaking him and hid inside the mountain where he can roam freely within the walls for as long as he wants he said but we thought you said that they can only roam for a short while they said yes but if there ever was a spirit powerful enough he said then why did you call us here they said to ride out this storm and live to fight another day he said so we are just supposed to sit here and wait until malefor is free from his prison thanks to gaul we are going there and stopping this from ever happening and you're not going to stop us they said then i won't i will open up a portal and you can go there and stop malefor and gaul he said but before we go lets fuck they said i agree said the chronicler futanari cynder and futanari ember sucked on their cocks 2 in each mouth then cynder fucked futanari cynder thrusted ino flame plowed into futanari ember shoved into chronicler rammed into spyro they came then the 5 heroes all shoved their cocks into chroniclers ass they came and landed at the well of souls meanwhile back at the temple the guardians made an anal train ignitus fucked volteer thrusted into cyril plowed into terrador shoved into convexius rammed into shadow mated buran fucked toxicity plowed into death then all 8 dragons shoved their cocks into deaths ass then they came


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 the well of souls and the finale**

As they arrived they fought more apes and saw another statue of malefor and flew into the well of souls they saw gaul he stabbed the ground with his swords then the floor crumbled down below then all 5 of them transformed into black versions of themselves dark spyro dark cynder dark futanari cynder dark flame and dark futanari ember they turned gaul to stone and destoryed him then hunter showed up you 5 stop he said we cant they said hunter jumped at them and got them free from the dark powers that consumed them lets get out of here they said agreed they escaped the well of souls and landed back at the temple with all of their powers still with them except for the dark powers the guardians were excited that they stopped malefor from escaping the prison the 5 dragons transformed and made an anal train with the guardians and hunter futanari cynder and futanari ember sucked on their cocks 6 in each mouth futanari cynder was excited while futanari ember still wanted to be as good as futanari cynder then they made an anal train cynder fucked futanari cynder plowed into flame shoved into ember rammed into ignitus mated volteer thrusted into cyril plowed into terrador rammed into convexius shoved into shadow thrusted into buran mated death plowed into toxicity rammed into hunter shoved into spyro they came then all 14 dragons shoved their cocks into hunters ass then they came

**Now next will be events leading up to dawn of the dragon it takes three years so mostly sex scenes and other stuff like spyro and cynder are still boyfriends and futanari cynder is with no one at the moment while futanari ember and flame will hookup eventually boyfriend girlfriend**


End file.
